The Baker and the Wolf
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Jacob works for the FPD and meets the new baker in Forks. What will happen when they meet at his sister's wedding? Read and find out what happens. Jacob/OC ***Lemons***  Soon to come
1. Muffins of Mass Destruction

**All pictures on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**############################**

Cammie's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep!_

"Shut up!" I muttered and slammed my fist on my alarm clock. I groaned and nuzzled my face farther into my pillow. "I don't want to get up." I muttered to no one. _Just five more minutes then I'll get up._ I thought, but all too soon my door swung open.

"Get up, sleep head!" the cheerful voice of Jesse said as she swung open my drapes.

I squealed and flopped off of the bed and on the floor. "Too bright!" I screamed and tried desperately to cover my eyes with my nice soft comforter when she yanked them off and left me on the floor shivering from the cold.

"Nope. It's eight and you need to get up." I watched as she sauntered out of my room._ Damn you, Jesse!_

I muttered obscenities to myself as I did my morning ritual and headed down stairs to the kitchen. "Morning," Lora said as she handed me my morning coffee. I nodded a greeting to her and her boyfriend, Tommy, as I walked past them and sat at the bar.

We had all moved here about three and a half months ago when I graduated from pastry school in Seattle. Forks was a small town, but _man_ are there a bunch of people who happen to love sweets. Lora, Tommy, Jesse, Brittany, and I had all known each other since we went to middle school in California. Well, all of us except for Tommy who grew up in the Czech Republic. He and Lora had met over the Internet and the rest is history. Brittany, Jesse, and Lora were all interning at Forks General Hospital to be doctors while I ran my booming bakery in town. Tommy worked with this photography company in Port Angeles. We had all rented a house in Forks from a pretty well off couple that's living in Seattle since their last kid just left for college at some Ivy League school.

"Can someone please tell me that it's the weekend and I don't have to be on Call," Brittany said as she dragged her feet into the kitchen to get breakfast.

Jesse pattered her back as she reached around her to get to the coffee. "Sorry, sweetie. It's Thursday." Brit groaned and pounded her head against the counter. We all shared a look as Brit started her morning of whining.

I put my cup in the sink before patting Brittany on the back. "Sorry, Brit." She just sobbed. I gave them all one more look before heading out to my car. I was in my black jeans, black high-top Converse, leopard tank, and black chef's jacket. I headed out into the rain and made my way to the shop. I pulled up to _Cam's Cakes_ when the rain started to pour. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" I muttered to myself as I made a mad dash to the front of the store. "Sweet baby Jesus." I shook off the rain and buttoned up as I headed to the back and started to open up. I popped the lights on and checked everything before getting ready for the morning rush.

I was rolling out cookie dough when the doorbell rang. "Hey, Cam, you here?"

"Back here, Becky." Becky was a nineteen-year-old from here in Forks. She was an aspiring pastry chef and loved coming in to work for me. She's been my right hand girl since I moved here and opened up. "Becky, I need you to roll this dough out and cut it out in shapes for the Foster's seven-year-old's birthday party."

Becky nodded and went to work. "Yes, Chef." I rolled my eyes as she smirked. She knew I didn't like it when they called me Chef. More people showed up for work in the next fifteen minutes while i got things in order.

I was up front, at the register, when a knock on the window caught my attention. We didn't open until ten today, but when I saw the face of a smiling Chief Swan, I had to let him in. "Morning, Chief." I greeted as I opened the door for him.

He smiled at me and made his way in. "Good morning, Cammie."

"So, what'll it be today for Forks's finest?"

He chuckled and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he browsed his choices. "Hmm… I'll take twenty of your cookies, fifteen cupcakes, and a couple turnovers with my coffee." I was already brewing his usual coffee when he gave me the order.

"For the guys down at the station?" I guessed. He nodded as I gathered his things.

"Bunch of La Push boys. They can _eat_, so this will actually be like a diet for 'em." I laughed lightly.

"Well, it's always nice to see you in the morning." I rang him up and handed him his things. "Tell the boys they're always welcome to pick up the morning grub for ya." I offered.

He chuckled his deep laugh. "Maybe. Hey, maybe you'll fancy one of 'em."

I rolled my eyes. "Have a nice day, Charlie." I said dismissively.

"You too, Cammie." He waved good-bye as he exited to his cruiser. I shook my head. Charlie Swan was the only person that I would open early for. He had been one of my first customers when I first opened so he got special treatment when he had to go in early.

I fixed my messy bun of my brown hair as I headed back to help with getting everything put together before we opened. "Fillipo, Meagan, Donnie, Trish, Abby, you five are out front today. I have a couple meetings with clients so we gotta pick up the pace people. Go, go, go!" everyone scattered as we got into position for the day. This was the only way that we could operate like a well-oiled machine.

It was noon when my first appointment was going to show up. I was in the middle of dirty icing a cake for a baby shower when Donnie came to the back. "Cam, they're here."

"'Kay, thanks." I wiped my hands on the dishtowel by me. "Ashley, Marco. Come help Becky finish the cake. And I want the Sweet Sixteen cake iced and covered in the leopard fondant."

They all nodded and did as told while I set off into the chaos of the bakery. "Cammie!" Rachel squealed as she made her way through the dense crowd to me while tugging her fiancé behind her.

I smiled. "Rach!" Rachel had been the very first customer to walk through my doors when I first opened and we had built a friendship with each other. She was a Quileute from the Reservation to the North of town. We hugged and I gave a greeting to Paul, her fiancé. "Come on, let's go into my office." I ushered them into my office to get them away from the chaos that was going on out front. "Hey, Chica. What's up?"

Rachel grinned then frowned as she sat down in the chairs in front of my desk. "Okay, here's the deal. The guy that was going to do my cake now wants to hike the price up and when I asked him why, he said that the cost for supplies went up, and I was like _what the hell?_ So, I canceled my cake with him and- this is the part where I say that I love you," she grabbed my hands in hers. _Uh oh. This can't be good._ "I- uh, _we_," she corrected before grinning at Paul. "We would like for you to make our wedding cake for us."

She waited as a pregnant pause stretched between us. Rachel's grin faltered a little but she still held hope. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, taking my hands back from hers. "Rachel," I groaned, rubbing my face with my hands. "Your wedding is in three days."

"So?"

I glared at her. "Do you have any idea how long it's going to take me to have a cake ready for you in that amount of time? And knowing you, it's going to be big and elaborate." She grinned sheepishly.

"Pretty please with sugar on top!" she begged.

I grimaced. It was good business and she was my friend. She had even changed her wedding around to accommodate for me attending. But on the other hand, it would require a shit-load of manpower and time to make this thing happen in the short amount of time, and not to mention that I have a bunch of other cakes for other customers to get done in a shorter amount of time. "I-" and that's when it was gone. She pulled out the puppy dog pout… and I caved. "God damn it, Rachel! _Fine!_ I'll do it!" I threw my hands up.

She jumped form her chair and squealed. She did her happy dance before coming around to engulf me in a bear hug. "Ohh, thank you, thank you, thank yoooouuuu!"

I patted her back before she released me. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's talk about the design." For the next half-hour we all sat and talked about the cake and the plans for the wedding. Like I had said before, Rachel did not disappoint when it came to her elaborate wedding. "Okay, five tiers for five years of being together. Piping everywhere, flowers… okay, looking at this thing is actually starting to get me excited." I admitted, scratching my head with the mechanical pencil that I used to make a sketch of the cake.

Rachel grinned smugly. "I told you. When it involves me, it's automatically awesome."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever floats your boat, Rachel."

She frowned. "Cam, we really have to get you a boyfriend."

I started typing on my computer to get her things in line for the short time that I have to get this thing done. I glanced over at her and Paul before going back to the computer. "Rachel, how many times have I said that I'm completely content with being single?"

She sighed audibly. "I know that, Cammie, but you need to realize that you can't go through your life completely alone." She said softly. I glanced at her again to see her frowning slightly but turned back to the computer and pretended to be busy. "You can't sit here and tell me that you don't want to be with someone, that you don't want to have a family and grow old with them," I could feel her eyes narrowing. "Cammie I know you're not typing anything so just listen to me." I pouted and tapped my pen on my desk before begrudgingly sitting back to listen to her. Rachel quirked a brow. "So are you going to answer me?"

I rubbed my face and sighed. "Yes, Rachel, I would like those things, but if you haven't noticed, I'm completely swamped here and my social life is limited. You know that better than anyone seeing as if you're weren't here everyday then we wouldn't even have a friendship." She grumbled cause she knew I was right. "So whatever you do, please do not try and set me up with a groomsmen."

"_Damn!_" I scowled. Rachel smiled sheepishly.

I sighed and rubbed my temple. The things this girl does to me. A knock on the door interrupted our bickering. "Ummm… the McKinley's are here." Becky said as she popped her head in.

"Okay. Thanks, Becky." I dismissed her. Rachel and Paul took that as the cue to leave. The rest of the day was uneventful, but I couldn't get Rachel's words out of my head. _You can't sit here and tell me that you don't want to be with someone, that you don't want to have a family and grow old with them._ She was right. I wanted a family, I wanted to grow old with someone but with my business, it was almost impossible with how busy we are… and it sucked!

I didn't realize that I was full on punching the bread dough until Donnie came back and saw me. "Whoa there, Chuck Norris. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Donnie was a sweet kid. He dropped out of school at sixteen to take care of his ailing grandmother. He's seventeen so I still consider him a kid seeing as I'm only twenty-two going on twenty-three in December. He's like the little brother I never had.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Nothing." I muttered bitterly. He just shrugged and helped me put everything up for the night. Donnie was a smart kid, and I mean _really_ smart. He and his fraternal twin brother Fillipo were both from the La Push Reservation. Fillipo was… well… let's just say that Fillipo wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box if you get me. He was a ladies-man and was always flirting with the customers. The only reason I had hired him was because Donnie had promised to keep him in line. And bless his heart, he did just that. You may think that having a ladies-man in my payroll wasn't the best thing for the customers, but by God the women love him. He's a sweet kid, and, for lack of a better word, a tool.

"So, what's got ya so ticked?" Donnie helped me place the dirty iced cakes that would make Rachel's wedding cake in the fridge to cool and stay together for the night so I could get to work on it tomorrow.

I huffed again._ I need a drink._ "Nothing, just… women issues." I gave him a once-over. He was a tall-ass kid; I'll give ya that. I was five-ten and the top of my head met the top of his shoulders. He had that russet toned skin that all the natives I've met have, a chiseled chin and huge friggin muscles.

He opened his mouth but thought better and shut it. "I'll leave it to your privacy then." I smiled. Smart kid.

By the time I got home it was only six and I was ready to pass out. I flopped on the couch and just stayed there for about a minute before Lora walked in from the kitchen. "Someone needs a drink." She dropped the bottle of wine on the coffee table and set down two glasses. "Come on, Sweetie, drink with me." I sat up on the couch and crossed my legs, wrapping a blanket around myself while Lora popped in a DVD. "Alright, tell me what's wrong." She said pouring our glasses and starting our night of chatting.


	2. We R Who We R

**Woo! Number 2!**

**Sorry guys, I was finishing up Last Sacrifice by Rachelle Mead and didn't have time to write but I got it all done.**

**Disclaimer: Not MINE!**

**########################################**

Cammie POV

"Easy, Becky." I said as she slowly placed the last tier on Rachel's cake. "That's it… nice and easy," Becky quickly dropped the tier on the cake and stepped back while I moved it slightly. "Not bad for your first time." I smiled back at her while I grabbed my piping bag. "Okay, now leave me." She didn't say anything as she left me to start the piping. It was a tedious job but I enjoyed it. It gave me time to calm down and think.

We had already closed for the day about ten minutes ago but I wanted this cake to be piped by the end of the day. I still had my girls doing the flowers. We were mixing fake flowers made out of modeling chocolate with real ones. Rachel had come by yesterday to have me make her cake and I was well on my way to finishing with the great help of Becky and Donnie. It was surprising at how fast it was coming together. I glanced up at the clock and checked the time. I had half an hour to finish before I had to go home and get ready for Rachel's bachelorette party. I had gotten her the best presents ever! I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she opened them. I had gotten the cutest outfit for it too.

When my thirty minutes was up, I put everything up and had Donnie help me put the cake in the refrigerator. "Thanks Donnie. I really appreciate it."

He grinned his cheeky smile at me. "It's no problem, Cam."

"I know, but it really means a lot to me. Rachel's a good friend of mine and I want this to be perfect for her."

He nodded. "I know. Paul's kinda been my mentor since Fillipo and I had to drop out to take care of my grandma. He and Rachel are good people."

I smiled up at him as I locked up for the night. "I didn't know you knew them."

"Oh yeah. La Push is a small town so everyone knows everyone." He shrugged it off.

I smiled as I unlocked my car. "Okay. Well, you're opening tomorrow if I can't make it." I had given him and Becky each a key last month when they had earned my trust to be responsible for this.

"How will I know if you can't make it?" he quirked a brow.

I made a face. "If you get a text from me that I wouldn't normally send to anyone or if it sounds in anyway out of character of me- then you know."

Donnie nodded in understanding. "In other words- if you're completely shit-faced."

I gave him a pointed look for the language but brushed it off. "Yes. Shit-faced would work."

"It's no problem, Cam. I'll come in anyway- just in case."

I smiled. "Thanks Donnie." I drove home and made my way to my room to get ready for a night that was bound to keep going well past a decent hour. I showered and got in my outfit for the night: a dark grey belted, ruffled, strapless dress over mid-calf leggings, snakeskin bracelet, cresset moon necklace, cork wedges, and purple handbag. I let my curls hang but straitened my bangs and headed downstairs to get sustenance before leaving.

"Hot damn! Who's the hottie that gets to see you in _that_?" Brittany asked as she strutted into the kitchen. She pursed her lips into a pout. "Really, Cam. I'm hurt. You never dress up for me."

I shoved her lightly. "Shut up. It's Rachel's bachelorette party."

She nodded in mock understanding. "Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye guys." I called as I left and headed for La Push. I followed Rachel's directions to her friend's house and found it after having to double back- twice. I cut the engine when I pulled up to the blue house. Walking up to the door I could already tell that I was most likely not going into work- well, that or I'll have a massive hangover.

I knocked on the door three times when it was swung open. "Hi!" The overly cheery girl said, grinning like a mad woman. "Hey, ladies! We got another one!" An eruption of cheers met me as I walked inside to the loud sounds of Ke$ha's "_We R Who We R_". "Oh, here, let me get that." The girl offered as she took my purse and present and put them with all the other belongings. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the booze. "Names Kim, friend of the bride and groom." She said happily and handed me a drink. "Cosmo's all around!" She held up her cup and I clunked mine against hers. "Cheers." She downed the rest of it before reaching for another.

"I'm Cammie. I'm the one making Rachel's cake this late." I laughed lightly.

She quickly finished the gulp she had just taken before looking at me with recognition. "Oh! _You're_ Cammie! Oh that's awesome that you're doing Rachel's cake this close to the date."

"Thanks."

"Woo! More booze bitches!" The loud voice of Rachel Black came flitting into the kitchen. "Hells to the yeah!" she reached between Kim and I to get a new drink. She was drinking from the penis straw when she looked over to me. "OMG! Cam! You made it!" She squealed and lunged at me for a hug.

I caught her as she teetered a little. "Rachel, how many drinks have you had?"

She straitened but had that giddy air to her. "Ummmmmm… about five or six. I usually don't get shit-faced until about ten or so. I can hold my liquor." She pointed at herself like she was daring anyone to say different.

I nodded. "I can see that sweets." She smiled a goofy smile and pulled me to the living room with her and the other girls.

I had been to the bar once or twice with Rachel and had seen her get like this so it wasn't a shock to me when she stood on the coffee table and hushed everyone. "Shut _up_!" she yelled and got all the attention on her. She straitened her veil before speaking. "Hey, guys, this is Cammie! She's the one making my badass cake for the wedding!" She pointed to me and the rest of the women erupted again in cheers. I sheepishly smiled at them all. Rachel got off the table and hugged me one more time. "I know you just got here but I gotta go mingle so just start talking to people, they'll make you feel welcome, trust me."

I stood alone with my drink as she disappeared into the crowd. "Don't worry, she's just excited about her big day." I turned to see another woman who I was guessing was from here in La Push. She smiled widely and extended her hand to me. "I'm Emily."

I smiled back and took her hand. "Cammie."

"I know."

I blushed. "Oh. Right."

Emily laughed. "Don't be so anxious. We're all good people here." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her to other people. "Girls, this is Cammie. Say hi," all the girls greeted me and Emily introduced each one. "And this is Rebecca, Rachel's twin."

Rebecca smiled up at me. "Sup Paleface?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. Emily rolled her eyes and put a hand on my shoulder, "Ignore it. Just something we call, well," she gestured at my face. "Pale people."

I laughed self-consciously. "Um, thank you?"

"No worries, we're cool with you," said Rebecca. Kim joined us soon and we all chatted for a while before Rachel decided it was time to open gifts. By then she had a couple more drinks and was getting really goofy.

"Okay, who's next?" she picked up the closest bag to her- which happened to be mine. She pulled out all the tissue paper and grabbed the first thing on the top. "Oh. My. God…" she looked at the cover of the book and started giggling.

"What does it say?" Mandy, a girl from Rachel's work, asked.

Rachel laughed more and turned it to face everyone. "_101 Ways to Tickle his Pickle_," she and everyone in the room went into a fit of giggles.

"There's more." I pointed out.

"Oh, God." Said Rachel playfully. She pulled out the white and black box and opened it reluctantly. Pulling back the tissue paper, she giggled again. "Really, Cam?" she pulled out the red lacey lingerie I had gotten her.

I laughed- mostly from my slightly tipsy state. "What can I say? Paul was very willing to give me the information I needed." An eruption of laughter followed for the rest of the evening.

##################################

Sunlight streamed in from the window. Squinting my eyes, I attempted to get my surroundings. I sat up on the couch and stretched, thinking back to last night. I looked around Kim's living room- who I found out owned the house I was in sometime last night from someone. I don't know, I was out of it. The streamers hung loosely from the walls and ceiling. Plastic cups were sporadically placed throughout the room and the stale smell of sweat, perfume, and alcohol hung in the air.

"Dear Lord." I muttered, grabbing my throbbing head.

"You and me both," I looked up at the tired face of Kim. "Here, it'll sober you up." She handed me a coffee mug and sat next to me on the couch with her own. "You'll need these too." She handed me three Ibuprofen.

I took them all happily. "Thanks for letting me crash here last night."

"It's no problem. You were one of the only ones that really couldn't go home in that condition."

I grabbed my forehead as another shock ran through it. "I'm guessing that once I had my fifth drink I kept 'em coming," I looked over at Kim to see her giving me a rueful smile. I groaned.

"Hey, at least you didn't puke on yourself like some of the other girls." I laughed bitterly.

"No, five more minutes, Mommy." Rachel rolled over on the ground as she mumbled more nonsense.

"Should we wake her?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, probably." Kim poked Rachel with her toe. "Rachel, sweetie, wake up." Rachel opened up eye. "Guess what tomorrow is."

She groaned and sat up. "I don't know. What?"

Kim grinned widely. "Your wedding!" This got her a look from Rachel before she dropped back to the floor. Kim's grin dropped. "It was worth a try."

I shrugged and stretched, looking around. "Are we the only ones left?"

Kim nodded. "Come on, I'll make some breakfast." I followed her into the kitchen, leaving Rachel on the floor to sleep off her hangover.

Kim was in the middle of cooking when the front door opened. Loud footsteps sounded as the person walked from the living room, stopping to look at Rachel sprawled on the floor from the entrance to the kitchen and dining room, to the kitchen. Shaking his head, he turned and walked strait up to Kim. "Hey, honey." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and looked over her shoulder at the food. "Mmm… smells good." He glanced over at me. "Who's this?"

"This is Cammie. She's making Paul and Rachel's cake for their wedding." He nodded, still looking at me. "Cammie, this is my husband, Jared. He's Paul's Best-man too."

I smiled politely and attempted poorly to fix my matted hair. "It's nice to meet you."

He nodded to me, still holding Kim as she cooked. "You too."

Rachel stumbled into the kitchen and took a seat next to me at the bar. "Jesus, I need a drink."

Kim put a glass of orange juice in front of her. "How bout OJ and a couple Ibuprofen?"

"That works." Rachel popped the pills and shot back the juice.

I glanced at the clock and groaned. "Sorry, Kim. I can't stay for breakfast. I have to get back to the bakery and finish the cake for tomorrow."

Kim frowned. "Okay. See ya tomorrow then."

"Bye." I hugged Rachel. "Bye sweets. Don't get drunk tonight, you have a big day tomorrow."

Rachel smirked and shooed me away. "Go! Go make my cake." I laughed and headed back to Forks.

When I got to the bakery, everyone was there and the place was packed because of it being Saturday. I put on my sunglasses, grabbed my stuff and headed inside. "Cam! Oh thank God you're here! We need a delivery made and we're packed!" Abby said desperately from behind the counter.

I looked at her and then at all the customers. Sighing I headed to my office to change. "I'll be right back." I changed into my brown zebra smocked shirt, denim shorts, and purple converse from the clothes I keep here for emergencies. I put on my plaid fedora and sunglasses after putting my hair in a messy bun and headed out to the front. Looking around I found Marco. "Marco where's the delivery?"

He handed Mrs. Patterson her box and looked at me. "Back with Donnie and Becky."

I thanked him and headed to the back. I stopped in the doorway when I saw what they were doing to Rachel's cake. "Cam!" Becky jumped at least five feet in the air when she saw me.

"What… did you guys do?" I stared at the cake that was set on the table.

Becky and Donnie exchanged sheepish looks. "We knew you were going to be slow today so we finished the cake." I walked around them and stared up at the five-tier pastry in front of me.

Taking off my sunglasses, I deadpanned at the thing. "It… it looks really good." I turned back to them, seeing their expectant looks. "You guys, I am really happy putting my name on something like this. I mean- I didn't even have all the piping done and look at it!" I gestured at a tier. "It looks like I did it myself." I glanced back to see their smiling faces. I smiled to myself. "Come here you two!" I pulled them to me in an embrace. "Okay, now where are the delivery boxes?"

Donnie left and returned with four cardboard boxes filled with various pastries. "All of these go to Forks's finest." I rolled my eyes. _Charlie_. I headed to my car with the boxes but stopped and got a cup of coffee for Charlie.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I made my way to the Forks Police Station. I could have been in the circus with the balancing act I was doing to the front door. It was a miracle that I even got the door open. "Charlie Swan!" I yelled walking in. I craned my neck around the boxes to see the station packed with officers staring at me. Half were from here in Forks and the other half were from La Push. I looked expectantly at each. "Chief Swan. Chief Charlie Swan." I called again.

Charlie popped his head out of his office before smiling. "Hi, Cammie." He greeted, helping me with the boxes. He took me across the station and helped me set the boxes in the break room. I turned to him and practically shoved the coffee in his hands.

"You just had to get a delivery, didn't you, Charlie?"

He grinned. "Well you weren't there this morning."

"You could have had Donnie get your stuff."

"Not the same." He shrugged it off. "You might want to get out of here before you get trampled." He nodded his head to the doorway that was being blocked by all of the officers.

Paul and Jared made their way through the crowd and up to me. "Cammie! My best friend!" Paul exclaimed.

"For that, you're the last one to get any snacks." Paul pouted as I pushed him out of the way so I could get back to my bakery before I was truly killed by a stampede of hungry men. I was so intent on getting out of there as fast as possible that when I pushed out the front doors I slammed right into a brick wall of muscle. I groaned and almost fell flat on my ass if a pair of strong arms didn't catch me. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry." My gaze was fuzzy as I tried to regain focus.

"It's alright." A deep voice rumbled.

I blinked about a dozen times before I could focus right. When I finally focused I looked up to see the deepest shade of brown I had ever seen that in a certain light it would appear black. His face was chiseled to perfection, a strong jaw and cropped hair, broad shoulders, huge biceps and about a 6'8", 6'9" frame. His Forks Police polo was a size too small for his torso and showed all the muscle underneath the hood, if ya catch my drift. "Umm… I'm really sorry." I maneuvered around him so fast that I didn't see him turn and watch in a daze as I jogged for my car and left.


	3. Officer Adonis

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**###############################**

Cammie's POV

"Easy, Fillipo! Rachel will have our balls on a silver platter if you drop this cake!" Donnie said, attempting to get his twin brother to carry the cake that we had spent three days making.

It was the big day. Rachel and Paul were getting married today in the biggest and nicest hotel in Seattle. "Boy, if you do not carry that thing right, _I'm_ gonna have your balls on a silver platter!" I threatened, causing Fillipo to carry the cake right.

Becky held the door for the boys as we entered the massive lobby. I went to the front desk and got directions to the ballroom that they were going to use for the reception. We pushed into the ballroom once we had gotten to the top floor. I was surprised that Fillipo and Donnie hadn't complained about the cake the whole thirty floors up. "Easy, guys." Becky said, attempting to make everything even more perfect than it already was. She was extremely nervous for this, seeing as part of her work was going to be on display along with Donnie's and mine.

I squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "Come down, Becky. It's not the end of the world." The twins gently sat the cake down on the table in the center of the room. "Nicely done boys." My heels click-clacked on the marble as I walked over to readjust its position.

Fillipo eyed me. "We could say the same to you, Cam." I furrowed my brow. Looking down, all I saw was my chef's jacket, the bottom of my dark teal lace wrapped dress that wasn't covered, my bracelet, and my navy blue and black peep toed heels.

"What?"

Donnie rolled his eyes and knocked Fillipo upside the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

Donnie ignored his brother and turned back to me. "What he means to say is that you look nice, Cam."

I blushed, self-consciously pulling at my dress. "Oh. Th-thanks."

"No problem." Fillipo winked.

I ignored him and turned to Becky. "You're heading back to Forks, right? You two finish the display." I added to Donnie and Fillipo as Becky and I walked over to the windows overlooking the sunny day in Seattle.

She shrugged. "Yeah. Not gonna have much to do while you're gone. I mean, the shop's gonna be closed anyway so I'll probably just stay home and read or something after I check on todays delivery." She shrugged her thin shoulders again and glanced back at the boys, her eyes lingering on Donnie. I had seen the way the two of them look at one another. It was adorable, like high school puppy love.

"You should go for him." I murmured.

Becky jumped. "W-what?"

"I said you should go for him." I nodded over to Donnie as he punched Fillipo for trying to touch the cake. "He'd be good to you." I poked her shoulder playfully.

Becky blushed ten shades of red and shook her head furiously, her auburn hair whipping wildly. "N-no! We're just friends, I swear." She held up her hands defensively. "Plus, he's younger than me."

"So?" I challenged. "Who says that you have to date someone older? Why can't they be younger?"

"Well, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would you date someone younger than you?" she twiddled her thumbs.

I smirked. "What makes you think I haven't?"

Becky giggled. "So you have?"

"Once… it was my sophomore year and I took a freshman to Homecoming." I shrugged.

"That doesn't count."

"Who says?" she opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. "That's what I thought." I looked at my phone and sighed. "Alright guys, finish up. We gotta get ready." I had gotten a room in the hotel for the night so I went down to it once we had finished setting up. I had everything on but spent the time before the ceremony putting my hair in a side bun, some of the longer hairs coming down to frame my face as my bangs swayed across my face. I checked my phone and cursed.

I had twenty minutes to get to the ceremony in another part of the hotel. I tossed my chef jacket on the bed, grabbed my lace clutch, and left hastily. I was running as fast as I could in my heels but I wasn't fast enough before the elevator doors started to close. "Hold the elevator!" A hand flew out of the elevator and grabbed the doors before they could close. I rushed into the elevator as fast as I could and sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem." The guy mumbled, looking down at his watch anxiously.

I glanced at his watch then at his tense face. "In a hurry?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

I nodded to his watch. "Are you in a hurry?"

He furrowed his brow in thought. "Yeah I guess. I have to be at a wedding." I noticed his wardrobe then: dark grey suit and light green tie and matching pocket square.

"Whose?"

He shrugged and relaxed a smidge. "Some friends of mine. Rachel and Paul. I'm one of the groom's men."

I gaped then smirked. "No way. I'm going there now." I extended my hand. "Cammie, friend of the bride."

The man smirked but took my hand in his blazing one. "Embry. Friend of the bride _and_ groom."

I smiled back. "It's nice to meet you, Embry."

The doors opened to the floor we needed. When he noticed that we were going opposite ways he turned back to me. "Hey, maybe we'll see each other around."

I smiled. "Maybe. Bye, Embry."

He smiled back. "Goodbye, Cammie." He left me with a flirty, panty-dropping smile.

I turned and walked with the rest of the drifting crowd to the other ballroom. Rachel- like I had suspected- went above and beyond. The room was massive and elaborate- just like Rachel. Light green and white filled the room and caused it to glow with the afternoon sun shining in through the floor to ceiling windows. Chairs were set up facing the altar. I sat in the center aisle in about the middle on the bride's side.

My mind wandered to yesterday as I waited. It had been hectic and chaos all day while I was there but no matter how hard I tried to forget about it, the moment that I bumped into that guy outside the police station still ran through my thoughts. The guy was gorgeous, most definitely! And I'm a little embarrassed to say that his face, muscles, and body haunted a very realistic dream from last night that I'm blushing in my seat just thinking about it. He only said two words to me and I'm all ready to jump him! He was now officially Officer Adonis from my not-so-innocent dreams. How is it possible for someone to have so much attraction to someone else when they haven't even had a full conversation? If anyone can answer that, then please tell me or else I might just go insane.

I fiddled with my blue topaz earrings that my older brother, Luka, got me for my birthday when I turned twenty. Luka lived here in Seattle with his five-year-old son, Aidan, and his wife, Karolina. I had stayed with them while I went to school and then moved out to Forks with the girls and Tommy after graduation. My parents and younger sister, Vasilisa, had all stayed in California while Luka and I moved to Seattle after graduating. Both of my parents were born in Russia and each had a thick accent even with their years in the States. They wanted to keep their heritage while we lived here so they gave us Russian names.

Well, except me. They wanted to try a non-Russian name when I was about to be born.

And Cameron Drozdov came into this world. My parents had loved the name and never regretted not naming me after my babushka, Oksana.

I came out of my thinking when the priest called for everyone's attention. Paul got in position at the alter and I saw him take a deep, calming breathe. I smiled at him before I turned to see the wedding party make their way down the aisle. I saw Kim and a few of the other girl's from the bachelorette party walk down the aisle in their light green bridesmaid's dresses. The dresses were gorgeous and simple. Satin material, strapless, knee length, and a sweetheart neckline. They each looked identical with their hair done the same and the same shoes. The groomsmen were all dressed the same and each floated down the aisle. Embry winked at me as he passed with Leah on his arm. I smiled at him and focused back on the bridal party. Rachel walked down the aisle with her father, Billy, beside her in his wheelchair. Charlie was behind him, pushing.

Rachel was beautiful. She was incredibly gorgeous and seeing her in her wedding gown just enunciated her feminine features. Her dress wasn't fussy but it was so, well… so, _Rachel_. An A-lined stark white gown covered in the perfect amount of beading and pickups on her skirt with a train following her as she glided down the aisle effortlessly. She had some of her hair pulled back but let the rest frame her face, her veil hanging down her back. Her makeup was flawless and I envied her. She wouldn't stop smiling at Paul, at the end of the aisle.

Charlie winked at me as he passed with Billy and Rachel. The music died down as Rachel kissed Billy on the cheek and handed her bouquet to Rebecca before standing next to Paul. I doubt they heard a word the priest said as they stared at each other. But somehow they had said their vows and the "I do's".

Everyone clapped and cheered when they finally sealed their marriage with that single kiss. I grinned as Rachel and Paul ran down the aisle, laughing and giggling the whole way as people threw rice at them and took their picture. Rachel winked at me as she passed and I tossed some rice at her. She giggled and ran off with Paul. Everyone chatted for a few minutes before moving to the cocktail hour.

I ran into Kim and the other girls at the bar. "Hey!" Kim said happily as she hugged me in her tight embrace.

I hugged her back, trying not to spill my drink on her bridesmaid dress. "Hey, Kim."

She, Rebecca, and Emily all smiled at me while Leah sat, waiting for her drink to arrive. "Rachel was so beautiful today!" she gushed, taking her drink from the bartender who winked at her. Kim just brushed him off like he was nothing and turned back to me as if she hadn't noticed him.

"Yeah. The ceremony was amazing." I added.

"Too much damn green." Leah mumbled from her stool, sipping her whiskey. It was an odd picture of Leah, with her strong feminine figure and the whiskey, along with her dress.

"Ignore her. She didn't get her fill of alcohol before the ceremony started." Emily butted in, sending a slight scowl at Leah. Leah responded with a grunt.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Hey, so Rachel apparently sat you with me and my family for the reception." Rebecca punched my shoulder softly.

I smiled and took a sip of my cherry martini. "Nice."

Rebecca looked over my shoulder then grabbed my hand. "Come on. You have to meet my family before the bride and groom get back." She tugged me across the ballroom, passing my cake on the way, where people stared in awe at it, to the table to the right of the bride and grooms' table, right next to the floor to ceiling windows. The sun was starting to set, casting a red, pink and orange pallet across the sky. "Hi everyone!" Rebecca greeted, sitting down next to a sandy blonde man who kissed her cheek. I sat next to her. "Everyone, this is Cammie. She's Rachel and Paul's friend that made the cake." She pointed past me to the crowd that had gathered around the cake that I spent three days making.

A chorus of 'wow's' followed. "Cammie, this is my husband, Jack." The sandy blonde smiled at me. "And this is our son, Tucker." The six-year-old sitting next to Jack had a glazed look in his eyes as he stared off at the party, drool running onto the table from the corner of his mouth. She introduced everyone else at the table, everyone having some relation to her. Her father, Billy, sat two seats away from me.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Jared swaggered over in his grey suit. "What's up girly?" he took the empty chair next to me and swung it around to straddle the back.

I laughed. "What do you want, Jared?"

He smirked. "What, can't a guy just come over and say hi?" Rebecca gave him a pointed look.

"Not when it's you, Jared." She said.

He pouted and opened his mouth to say something when my phone went off. I pulled it out and quickly checked it.

It was the bakery.

"Sorry. I have to take this." I got up from my chair and headed through the crowded room to the balcony overlooking Seattle. "Hello?"

Becky's frantic voice sounded through the connection. I listened as she went on about the delivery of sugar and flour not arriving on time. The poor girl was about to have an aneurism if she didn't calm down. The chilly air nipped at my shoulders the longer I stood out there. "Calm down. I'll talk to the company if they haven't arrived by tomorrow. Okay? Can you promise me that you'll calm down and relax?" she gave me a shaky reply but promised to calm down nonetheless. After I hung up on her, I snapped my purple Blackberry Style shut and leaned my forearms on the railing of the balcony. I sighed audibly and hung my head, my phone between my hands.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Cameron?_

"Need a drink?" a deep, rumbling, smooth, _sexy_ voice asked as a glass of champagne came into my view, the bubbles rising to the top as if to try and hug my problems away.

"Thanks." I mumbled, taking the golden liquor. I had heard that voice before, even if only once. I had heard it before when I bumped into its owner as I scurried out of the police station. I followed the russet hand up the grey suit, past the broad chest to the face of Officer Adonis. "Um… hi." I mumbled as his deep brown eyes locked onto my own pair.

He grinned, the white of his teeth glittering in the light of twilight. "Hi." He took a small sip of his own glass of champagne and casually leaned against the railing.

My cheeks burned as I panicked about having those not-so-nice dreams about him. We stood there in awkward silence. Well, for me at least.

I cleared my throat, averting my eyes from him and taking a sip of the champagne. "Thanks for the drink." I said lamely, running my thumb over the condensation on the flute.

His smile never faltered. "It's not a problem." He extended his hand. "I'm Jacob, by the way." The deep rumbling of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

I smiled back at him, still blushing. "I'm Cameron. But everyone calls me Cammie or Cam." I added. I grasped his huge, heated hand in my small, cold one.

"Cammie…" he murmured, as if he were trying it out, to see how it tasted on his tongue. His grin grew. "I like it."

**#################################**

**All pictures on my profile.**

**Also check out my Polyvore account. :)**

**Love you all,**

**Katelyn Goode**


	4. Banner

**If anyone wants to make me a banner for this story, I would LOVE to have one.**

**It's just an FYI.**

**Katelyn Goode**


End file.
